The Untold Stories of Light and L
by SharinganWeasel
Summary: A series about the events that happened in Death Note that no one ever told you about.No yaoi.Pure randomness.
1. I Suspect You're Kira

**The first installment of 'The Untold Stories of L and Light'. **

**Written between me and Avery Bordwrighter (Amaya) through text messages.**

**Darn writer's block keeps us from updating/posting stories…-_-"**

**-LineBreak-**

**I Suspect You're Kira**

Light:*starts writing names in death note to relive stress*

L: *appears over light* What are you doing, Light-kun?

Light: NOTHING! *shoves death note in drawer*

L: hmmmm… *in mind* I suspect Light is Kira by 45.4%

Light: Wha-? I'M NOT KIRA!

Randomunpaidkirasupporter369: *walks by window*HI KIRA! I'M JUST DROPPING OFF THE 2ND DEATH NOTE FOR YOU!

L:46%

Light:*splutters* wh-what? I'm not Kira! *slams window shut*

Randomunpaidkirasupporter369: *peeks head through open door* DON'T WORRY KIRA! I LEFT THE DEATH NOTE IN THE SECRET SAFE BEHIND THE HQ BUILDING! I'M SURE L WON'T BE ABLE TO CRACK THE PASSWORD! HE'D NEVER GUESS ITS WORLDDOMINATION2010!

Light:*throws shoe at the guy's head* SHUT UP PHIL! *turns to task force* I swear I've never seen him before!

L: 50.1%

Light: NOW HOLD ON! I DON'T KNOW THAT GUY! HE'S JUST A DRUNK THAT'S DELIRIOUS!

Matsuda: Why did you call him Phil then?

Aizawa: He has a point.

Light: Uh…HEY LOOK A DISTRACTION!

Matsuda: WHERE?

Light: *jumps out window*

L: 50.5%. Here are your tranquilizers Watari.

Watari: Thank you sir *goes after light*

Light: *runs down street screaming and pushing people out of the way* OUTTA MY WAY! OUTTA MY WAY! CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S GONNA SHOOT ME WITH A TRANQUILIZER! *gestures madly behind himself and everyone turns to see a guy completely covered in black except for his glasses*

Little kid: Mommy! Mommy! Look at that weirdo!

Kid's mom: Just ignore him honey. He's insane. We'll let the nice ninja take care of him. *she drags the kid away*

Light: AAAHHHH! *flags down taxi and jumps in* DRIVE!

Driver: *slams gas pedal* Where do you want to go?

Light: AIRPORT!

~76 hours later after running 21 red lights, 10 stop signs, boarding 8 planes, going on 17 car chases through 7 countries (also a short horse race in Sweden), having a shootout (tranquilizers vs. paintballs), and buying ice cream~

Light: *whispers to himself* Ok…I don't think they'll find me here.

Me: *opens closet door and stares at Light*

L: WATARI! *throws sniper*

Watari: *loads sniper and aims at light*

Light: HOW THE HECK DID THEY FIND ME?

Me: Maybe because you went around the world, only to hide in the closet behind L?

Light:…good point. *notices sniper* AHHHHH!

Watari: *aims sniper, then takes out syringe (a.k.a. the pointy injector thingy) filled with that stuff that knocks people out, and pokes Light with it*

Light:*punches Watari in the face* ….darn it….*passes out*

Matsuda:..So what now?

Me:*shrugs* I don't know.

L: The fact that he ran all the way around the world when I said he was Kira boosts my suspicions to 92.5.

Amaya: My favorite radio station?

L: No. 92.5%

Amaya: Ok.^^

Light:*unconsciously mutters curses*…I'm going to…kill you…L…

L: 94%

Light:*still muttering* …no…giant domo…eat face…ryuzaki…paintball….

L: That has nothing to do with the Kira case but my suspicions are still at 94%. *pops lollipop into mouth*

_The end?_

**-LineBreak-**

**What do you think? Hate it, love it? Ideas for the next one?**

**Leave a review! **


	2. Light's Potato Chip Obsession

**Second installment. This one was done by me.^^**

**Light's Potato Chip Obsession**

It was hot and stuffy in HQ. The air conditioner broke 2 days ago and no one had come to fix it yet (although L or Light could probably do it themselves). Then all the ice cream in the freezer melted because Matsuda had somehow, accidently, ripped the cord out of the wall. That led to a certain detective becoming grumpy since his desert was destroyed and Matsuda having to sleep outside in the rain that night.

On top of that, they were making zero progress in on the Kira case and everyone was very, very _bored_.

"Hey guys," Matsuda said, breaking the silence. "Remember that Kira victim that worked at iHop?"

Aizawa stopped mindlessly clicking through documents on his computer and leaned back in his chair, clasping his hands behind his head, with a thoughtful look on his face. "Yeah that was a while ago…the man didn't publicly oppose Kira or anything, makes you wonder what he did to anger Kira."

Across the room, Light smirked as he remembered the morning he wrote an unfortunate waiter's name in the Death Note…..

-_3 months earlier_-

Light was sitting in a booth, eating a stack of pancakes with a huge bag of potato chips on the side, by himself in an iHop in Tokyo. Light normally did not eat in these sorts of places, but he had a strange hunger for pancakes. Besides, it was better than sipping coffee in front of L and his freakish owl eyes in HQ.

A waiter walks up to him. "Excuse me sir?"

Light's oh so intelligent response was a "huh?" muffled by the food in his mouth. If only L could see him now, he'd never live it down!

"Sir, you can't have outside food and-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Light was pouring maple syrup on the potato chips and wrapping them in a pancake. He took a bite out of his new creation and a "yum" was heard.

The young waiter gagged.

"You were saying?" The teen asked when he looked up from the disgusting combination of food he was enjoying. Kira's just sick.

Red-faced, the waiter shouted, "OUTSIDE FOOD IS NOT ALLOWED IN HERE! I'M SORRY-"

A yell of "LIAR!" from Light interrupted the waiter but he plowed on.

"BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE THESE!" The bag of potato chips was grabbed off the table and thrown in the trash can nearby.

Light was twitching angrily, but it went unnoticed by the other man. "I would like to know the name of my waiter."

"Shinji Nakamura." was the response.

"I'll take the check now." His meal was ruined now.

"Ok sir." Shinji scurried away.

Light whipped out the Death Note hidden in his jacket and hastily scribbled "Shinji Nakamura", before tucking it back into his jacket, glancing around to make sure no one saw it.

On the other side of the restaurant, Shinji dropped to the floor.

Ryuk was hovering above the potato-chip-obsessed-teen's shoulder the whole time and gave Light a look that read _"Seriously?" _

Light growled, "It had to be done because NO ONE TAKES MY POTATO CHIPS!"

The strange outburst would have made several heads to turn in his direction if it wasn't for the waiter that had suddenly suffered a heart attack, causing the restaurant to dissolve into chaos.

With another name written in the notebook, Kira stood and calmly walked out of the iHop, making plans to stop by the nearest store to pick up a bag of potato chips.

-_Present_-

Mr. Yagami, who was tiredly sifting through a large pile of papers, quietly commented. "Kira doesn't need a reason to kill someone; he'd kill someone just to be killing."

"True." Aizawa agreed. Matsuda nodded.

"I don't know dad, I think Kira had a reason." Light said.

Mr. Yagami sighed. "Whether Kira did or not, it doesn't matter. What matters is that he killed an innocent person." That being said, he went back to grumbling about the "never ending mountain" of paper work on his desk.

L, who saw the smirk on Light's face, muttered under his breath, "95.2%".

**Sorry this one isn't as funny as the first one, Amaya wasn't around to balance out my seriousness. XP**

**I changed the format of this because some people don't like the way we wrote the first time. **

**So does this suck? A lot? A little? **

**Tell me by reviewing! :)**


End file.
